Everbright
by Endestprana
Summary: "An unknown journey..., two hearts crossed path once again..." "Once again..., again and again..."


" _ **Entering a world unknown…"**_

 _Dots… another dots and dots… they clustered together…  
Black dots… filling up my vision… what is it exactly does it want to tell me?  
A bright green came into light…, forming a circle…, but not so well…  
However. . . _

A blackening sky. It was cloudy when I woke up from a dream I never know of. The wind ever not so smoothly blew through the windows as I finally realized that there was someone who's sitting at my side all this time. There she was, looked so strange in my memories. _"Who is this_ _ **'mystery'**_ _?"_

The girl gained her consciousness. Her eyes shocked up as they glanced at me, the one who should be in confusion. Carefully they took every details of mine, every nook and cranny. "This girl sure is weird." And I said almost the same to her, but much to my surprise, she laughed it off… _"Nice to meet you, Kanan-san…"_

There was never any conversation happened between the two of us. I would just kept on getting confused every time she brought up something that was never happened to me. _"What is this all about?"_ And she, without even flinching her eyes, would always said _"You don't have to know, Kanan-san…"_

I realized the situation much later on. From how those two old married couple saw me as if they saw something so precious they'd let go they thought would never coming back. From how a pair of two energetic girls who suddenly stopped playing at the beach when they saw me in their sight. _"Am I the one who lost everything important?"_

Memories. There lies the answer to my confusion. All of these strangers kept on insisting someone I never knew. _"Who am I, exactly?" "Who is this Kanan, anyway?" "Who is that_ _ **'black-haired girl'**_ _?" "Who, indeed…"_

Loss of identity might defined my case. But is that even the truth? At least for me, it doesn't seem like it at all. At least I defined my own self right now. I am me, woman who had lost everything and was forced to become somebody else. I am a woman who is without a name. "So what should I call myself, then?"

None came to mind. The confusion was just too big for me to handle I didn't even have time to progress further than all those inquiries. There I was, falling onto the floor. Slowly, the dots from earlier reformed themselves around my sight. But there was something different. " _ **Dia**_ …?"

I've been informed I was falling unconscious again. That girl helped me again, said the man in white. He smiled at me, slowly he pointed his finger to the seat beside me. Once again, she was there, sleeping at my side. The doctor left us alone as I was t preoccupied with the scenery of the said sleeping girl. There, inside my heart I wondered _"What am I to_ _ **her**_ _?"_

"Kanan-san…?" her soft voiced reached me as I finally back into reality. Staring at her all this time must've been the cause for that look, surely…

"I am Kanan…?" If everything, maybe trying to take it one by one wouldn't hurt

She nodded and showed me a picture of us both. There she was, pouting as I held onto the green pudding her eyes staring at. I was laughing there. No, it might be wrong to define it that way. That girl was laughing. With this one girl. Girl who's named Dia. Once again I wondered… _"What am I to_ _ **her**_ _?"_

" _A lover?"_ Seemed stupid but one might as well accept anything since void was all inside this head of mine.

" _A friend?"_ Surely not that close. If anything, I would choose the former as definition.

" _An enemy?"_ Out of discussion.

I spent all day thinking, no answer came my way…

 _Kurosawa Resident, minutes to midnight_

" _Will_ _ **she**_ _forgot about me again this time…?"_

" _Will I be pushed onto the corner of_ _ **her**_ _mind again this time?"_

" _Will I managed to even convince_ _ **her**_ _this time?"_

" _Surely no one could tell…, but all that I can do is to try…"_

" _After all, that's what I'm good at…"_

" _ **She**_ _chose me because of that…"_

The night was slowly shrouding her surrounding as Dia put her head down to the bed, eyes still forming fragments, bits of tears…., frustration, exhaustion, depression, all she hated but she couldn't even get rid of. And in the last of her wake that day, she clenched her fist and said _"I will be there for you tomorrow again…"_

The clock hit 12.  
17/02/09 - 17/02/09  
 _And once again, the time didn't let the happiness went her way…_


End file.
